


Toss to Me!

by viktors_ass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktors_ass/pseuds/viktors_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is walking home when he comes across Hinata trying to play volleyball by himself and offers to join him. Naturally, crushes are formed and romance eventually ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time so I really do apologize if the writing sucks!
> 
> Oikawa tossing to Hinata is my dream so I'm making it happen!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a typical spring evening as I walked home from school. The sun was setting and only a few clouds floated in the sky. Iwaizumi and I were walking side by side talking about our day. I wasn’t really paying attention to him, I was occupied with thoughts of Karasuno’s match with Shiratorizawa. 

It was nice seeing Ushijima knocked down a peg, but I wish it had been me and not stupid Tobio and that shrimp. Well, if it could have been me instead of Tobio tossing for that shorty Hinata, that’d be even better. I wonder how little Tobio would feel about me tossing to that ball of sunshine instead of him. I can just picture it now!

_“Oi! Dumbass Hinata, why are you practicing with that bastard Oikawa?”_  
_“It’s because Tooru-kun is a far superior setter than you Kageyama!”_   
_“Too bad Tobio-chan! Hina-chan is all mine now!”_

Just imagining Tobio running away crying after that little spiker leaves him for me is just too much!

“-kawa!”

“Oww, Iwa-chan what was that for!?” We stopped walking as I rubbed the spot on the back of my head where Iwaizumi hit me.

“You weren’t listening to me plus you had this nasty shit eating grin plastered on your face.” He frowned at me and we continued walking.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan! I was just thinking about making Tobio-chan cry!” I smiled and Iwaizumi smacked me upside the head.

“Ass.” Iwaizumi turned towards the street he lived on. “Well, see you tomorrow, trash.” 

“Hey! That’s no way to treat your friend!” I yelled as he retreated towards his house. 

“Who said we were friends?” Iwaizumi yelled back, laughing. 

I chuckled to myself as I continued on my way back home. I passed a small park Iwa-chan and I used to play in when we were younger, listening to the noise of what sounded like someone smacking a ball somewhere in the park. I was in no hurry to get home since no one was going to be there, so I carefully crossed the road and entered the park.

The sound grew closer as I walked down the path deeper into the park. As I got closer I saw something I wasn’t quite expecting. To the side of the path, in a little clearing, was Hinata trying to toss and spike all by himself and failing miserably. I chuckled quietly to myself and approached him. 

“Want some help Hina-chan?” I smiled and asked.

“UWAHH.” Hinata whipped around to look at me and the ball he tossed fell straight down on his head.

I stuck my hand out and helped him up.

“Oi-Oikawa-san! What are you doing here!?” He shouted.

“I was on my way home when I saw your pitiful practice just now.” He turned his head away, embarrassed. “What are you doing here? As far I know, you don’t live here, Shrimpy.” 

“I’m visiting my grandmother.” He said looking back at me. “I came to the park to try and practice some, but it’s really hard with just one person. I guess that’s why volleyball is a team sport.”

I thought for a moment, thinking back to what I had been daydreaming about earlier. The stars were aligned in my favor, meeting my desire to toss for the little orange haired cutie. 

“I could toss to you if you’d like, Hina-chan!” I said, a huge smile forming on my face.

Hinata looked at me, surprise in his eyes. “Really!?”

“Of course! It’ll be much more fun than practicing by yourself or with that grumpy Tobio, right?” I set my bag down and picked his ball up off the ground, looking at him expectantly.

“Okay!” 

Hinata walked a good distance away and then started running up. I got in position and waited for the perfect time to throw the ball, then I tossed it to where it needed to be and he spiked the ball perfectly. 

“That was just like Kageyama!” He shouted in amazement. “Can we do it again?”

Just like Kageyama? A frown fell on my face, but I quickly smiled again, nodding at Hinata. He gave me the ball and went back to run up for the toss. 

It had been about a half an hour of tossing to Hinata when I finally refused to toss to him again.

“Ahhh, and I was having so much fun too! You’re a lot nicer to me than Kageyama, and he doesn’t offer me advice like you do.” He frowned taking his ball back from my hands.

“Sorry, but it’s getting late and I did have practice today so I’m a little tired Hina-chan!” I smiled at the boy. It was nice hearing him praise me over Tobio.  
“Did you want to come eat with me and my grandmother?” He quickly looked down and I swear I saw a blush creep up on his face. “Just if you have nothing else planned, I thought I could thank you for helping me today with some food…”

How adorable! He’s acting like he just asked me out on a date. I was going to decline but decided not to seeing as my parents were both gone this evening and this would be the perfect opportunity to get closer to Hinata. Imagine how upset Tobio would be to find out his friend invited his enemy to eat with him! He’d surely cry!

“I’d love to Shouyou!” I picked my bag up and watched his face explode from me using his first name. “Shou-chan, you can call me Tooru-kun if you’d like!”

He looked at me all red faced and mumbled, “Okay, T-Tooru-kun…”

I laughed and patted him on the head. “Well, lead the way!”

We walked out of the park and back to the road I came from and along the way Shouyou’s had face slowly went from bright red back to its normal color. As we walked more I noticed we were heading to my house, well to be more exact the house next to mine. So the old woman next door were actually his grandmother. It’s a small world after all.

“We’re here.” Hinata pushed open the gate and held it to let me in then continued to the front door.

“Gram! I’m home!” He announced to the quiet home. “Oh! And I brought a friend!”

We took our shoes off and he leads me to the kitchen where his grandmother was finishing up on cooking dinner. 

“Welcome back Shouyou.” She smiled at her grandson then turned to me in surprise. “Ah, Oikawa-san! I didn’t know you and my grandson were friends!” 

Shouyou looked between the two of us, his mouth hanging open.

“You two know each other!?” He yelled and his grandmother laughed at his confusion.

“Oikawa-san lives right next door! Sometimes he visits me and helps me with chores since your grandfather passed away.” She smiled warmly and turned back to her cooking. “I’m surprised you two know each other. You both go to different schools!”

“Tooru-kun plays volleyball too, we met during a practice match with his school!” Shouyou told his grandmother about the day we met, helping her carry the food to the table. 

“So that cute grandson of yours who plays volleyball was Shouyou-chan all along! The way you described him, I thought he was still in grade school!” I laughed as Shouyou got ready to fight me for what I said.

“Calm down now and eat your dinner, you boys must be hungry!” Shoyou’s grandmother sat down and began to eat and we did the same. 

The three of us talked as we ate, enjoying each others company. Shoyou’s grandmother asked us about school and volleyball.

“Oikawa-san, do you have a girlfriend?” She giggled and Shouyou concentrated on me waiting for my answer.

“No, but there is someone I’m interested in,” I smiled, looking at Shouyou from the corner of my eye. He looked both relieved and annoyed by my answer.

“How about you Shouyou, do you have a girl you like?” He jumped at her question and quickly denied having any girl in his life. “Ahh, then maybe there is a boy you like?”

Hinata’s face turned bright red like it did earlier, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. His grandmother laughed as she stood up from the table. “I see, I see! Well, why don’t you two boys go hang out, I’ll clean up here.”

“Actually, I should be going. My parents should be home soon. Thank you for having me over for dinner.” I stood up, making my way towards the door.

“You’re welcome to come over anytime, Oikawa-san.” 

Shouyou walked with me back outside to the gate. “Shou-chan can I see your phone?”

He looked at me confused but handed it over to me nonetheless. I put myself in his contacts and gave it back with a wink. “You should message me sometime Shouyou.”

I walked next door to my house, leaving a flustered mess behind.


	2. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's disgusting use of emojis  
> The way to Oikawa's heart is through X-Files apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! My classes started and I work so I had a hard time finding time to write this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Last Night**

_I got out of the tub grabbing the towel I laid out and wrapping it around my waist. I made my way to my bedroom to put on my pajamas. When I entered the room I noticed my phone was blinking indicating that I had received a message. I walked over to my desk and quickly opened my phone to see a message from an unknown sender._

_xxx-xxxx: Hello Oikawa-san, It’s Hinata Shouyou. Thanks again for tossing to me, I had a lot of fun._

_“Ahh, how cute. He’s being so polite...” I said aloud as I quickly saved his number in my contacts._

_Oikawa: Hello, Shou-chan! ♥（ﾉ´∀`）I had a lot of fun today too!_

_I smiled and pressed ‘send’. I set my phone back on my desk and quickly changed into my night clothes, which was really just my underwear and an old T-shirt that Iwaizumi had gotten me for my birthday. I set out my futon, grabbed my phone, and laid down._

_Shou-chan: If it’s okay with you, I wouldn’t mind if you’d toss to me again…_

_A light blush dusted my cheeks. How can a high school boy be so cute? What an adorable way to ask to hang out again._

_Oikawa: I’ll be in the park tomorrow at 12:00, same place, if you’re interested (･ω_

_**Now** _

“Oikawa, you’re really giving me the creeps. If you don’t stop giggling like a school girl I’m walking home by myself.” Iwaizumi looked at me with a disgusted expression. “What’s got you acting more disgusting and weird than normal?” 

“I’m hanging out with a cutie with a crush on me later!” I smiled at him. My smile grew bigger with my next words. “Don’t worry Iwa-chan, I’m sure someday someone will like you too and you’ll be happy and giggly like I am!” 

Iwaizumi tried to hit me, but I managed to narrowly dodge his attack. 

“This is your street, right, Iwa-chan? Well, see you Monday!” I walked backward waving at him before turning around and continuing on my way home from our Saturday morning practice, except I wasn’t actually going home. It was 11:45 and I were headed to the park to toss to Shou-chan. 

I came to the park and just like yesterday I walked into the clearing to see that Shouyou was already there practicing serving. More specifically, he was practicing the jump serve. 

“If you flick your wrist when tossing the ball, it spins and it becomes easier to hit.” I set my bag down and approached him. 

“Tooru-kun...” He looked at me embarrassed. “How long have you been watching me?” 

“Not long.” I patted his head and he pouted. “If you want my help, I’d be happy to show you how to do it, Shou-chan.”

“Really!? You’ll teach me how to do your signature move?” His face lit up and I laughed. 

“Of course! Think of how upset Tobio-chan will be when you stroll into practice and start doing jump serves just like me! And when he asks where you learned, you can tell him I gave you private lessons.” I softly spoke the last words in his ear and his face turned red. 

I spent the next couple hours helping him with the jump serve and he was actually pretty good at it, not as good as me, but good enough to surprise his opponents and teammates. 

“We’ve been at it for a while, we should stop for today and get something to eat.” My stomach growled and so did his. “Why don’t you come back to my place and I’ll make us something to eat!” 

His smile widened and so did his eyes as he quickly nodded. I smiled back at him and firmly grasped his hand in mine and he gasped, cheeks a furious red. My own cheeks flushed a bit at the sight. It was very obvious Shouyou has a crush on me, whether he is aware of it or not. What probably started out as admiration has now grown and I can’t blame him, I am quite the catch and if I was being completely honest, I feel something for him too. It’s a feeling of fondness, and oh how I’m fond of him. I don’t know what will come of this, but it’ll be interesting to find out. 

We arrived back at my place and took our shoes off, neatly placing them with the others. Shouoyu followed me into the kitchen where I began making us lunch. 

“What are you making? Can I help?” He asked following me around the kitchen as I grabbed the stuff I needed.  
“I’m making oyakodon! Do you want to wash the rice?” I handed him the rice and he quickly got to the task at hand while I prepared everything else. 

Eventually, we got everything done, “I didn’t expect Shou-chan to be so handy in the kitchen!” 

“Why do you sound so surprised? You wanna fight?” He got in some weird fighting stance and I laughed.

“Easy now, I just didn’t expect it is all!” I sat down at the table and Shouyou sat across from me and we began to eat our meal. 

With a mouth full of food Shouyou spoke, “Sometimes I have to watch my little sister and she can’t make her own food so I do it for her.” 

“Hmmm, a little sister?” I asked through a full mouth of my own. Iwa-chan would surely yell at me for being so disgusting. 

“Yeah, her name is Natsu, she’s 7.” 

“Maybe I’ll meet her when I come to your house.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll meet her when you come over. Wait. WHY ARE YOU COMING TO MY HOUSE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?” Hinata shouted, jumping up from his seat and pointing at me. 

“You don’t want me over? I really wanted to hang out with Shou-chan more…” I pouted trying to look as sad as possible. This rarely works on Iwaizumi, but I’m hoping Shouyou doesn’t see through it. 

“You want to hang out with me more? Why?” He sat back down. 

“I like you Shou-chan! We should have a sleepover at your house sometime! Wouldn’t that be fun?” I smiled a big smile. I really want to see where this relationship of ours ends up. He’s so cute too, I wouldn’t mind having him as my boyfriend, but I don’t want to rush in or force anything. 

“I guess you can come over....” He paused contemplating something. “Next weekend?" 

“I’ll be there!” Still smiling I went back to eating, listening to him prattle on about what we can do next weekend. 

“Have you seen X-files, Tooru-kun? We can watch it when you come over!” 

I think, no I _definitely_ , like this kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho a sleepover! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading!


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa tells Iwaizumi about his little crush on the short kid from that other school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month, I'm sorry! I've been busy plus I got sick last week after choking on my food. Seriously, chew before you swallow!

Monday morning had finally rolled around, Iwaizumi and I were walking to school together as per usual. Hinata had left last night with a promise that we’ll see each other again this weekend. He invited me to spend the weekend with him, enticing me with the X-Files, but I would have gone anyway. 

I pull out my phone to text him.

Oikawa: Have a great day at school Shou-chan! ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

“Oi, Tooru are you feeling alright? You haven’t said anything since we met up.” Iwaizumi looked at me slightly concerned. I knew he was worried because Iwaizumi and I only use each other's first names when we are being serious.

“Aww Iwa-chan I knew you cared about me!” I pulled a struggling Iwaizumi into a hug.

“Let go of me you ass!” Iwaizumi pushed me away. “I’m serious though, are you ok? You didn’t bug me to hang out with you over the weekend and you haven’t been annoying the shit out of me. What’s up?”

I looked at Iwaizumi and smiled. “I’m fine Hajime, I’ll tell you later.”

He seemed satisfied with that answer and we continued to walk in peace to school. It’s not that I didn’t want Iwaizumi to know I was interested in someone; I just didn’t know how to tell him I was crushing on the cute first year from Karasuno. I knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t hate me for that, but I haven’t told anyone I played for both teams, and that was a little hard to confess. 

I pulled out my phone again to see if Shouyou responded, he did. 

Shou-chan: You too Tooru-kun, also your use of kaomoji is kind of creepy… 

Oikawa: I’m hurt Shou-chan! Iwa-chan told me the same thing (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

We finally made it to school, and throughout the day I could feel Iwaizumi staring at me occasionally, I knew he was just worried that something might be seriously wrong with me, but his concerned face is very similar to his angry face and it startles me every time I catch his stares.

It was finally time for lunch and immediately a couple girls came to my desk asking to eat with me, however, Iwaizumi was quick to butt in.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa and I need to discuss something.” Iwaizumi got out of his seat and grabbed his bento. He looked at me expectantly. “Tooru?” 

“I’m sorry girls! Iwa-chan needs me now!” I smiled at them and they blushed. I grabbed my bento and followed Iwaizumi up to the roof. He slowed down so I could walk beside him and I saw him glancing at my knee every now and then, probably trying to see if that was what was wrong with me.

The roof was void of other students seeing as it was still spring and slightly chilly at times. I sat down, but Iwaizumi kept standing.

“Hajime?” I shot him a questioning gaze.

“I’ll be right back.” He sat his stuff next to me and left. Confused, I waited.

Iwaizumi came back about five minutes later carrying some sort of packaged food. 

“Here.” He lightly tossed the food to me and upon catching it I realized it was milk bread, my favorite. Iwaizumi rarely did stuff like this so I was surprised.

“Thank you.” I said sincerely as he plopped down next to me, picking up his bento.

“You’re welcome, will you tell me why you’ve been acting strange the past couple days? It was eerie how quiet it was without you texting me non-stop or beating on my door trying to come inside.” 

Before I could answer, the rooftop door opened and a short girl with short hair walked through. She approached me holding a letter in her hand.

“O-oikawa-san… I was wondering if you’d go out with me?” She blushed, kneeling down to offer me the letter.

I put my hand up to decline the letter. “I’m sorry, but I’m already seeing someone.”

She blushed more and stood up once again to leave. “Ah! I’m sorry for bothering you then Oikawa-san. Have a good day!” 

I turned my attention back to the milk bread Iwaizumi had given me and he stared at me slightly annoyed.

“Don’t tell me the reason you’ve been acting weird is because you’re having some fling with a girl.” Iwaizumi looked a little irritated for thinking something was actually wrong.

I quickly swallowed my food to and responded. “No no, I’m not really seeing them. Well I am, but we aren’t official, it’s just a crush right now. I doubt they even know I like them.”

“Oikawa...” Iwaizumi’s face was turning red. “You made me worry because you have a crush on some girl?”

“But they’re not just some girl!” I said, “They aren’t even a girl at all!”

Iwaizumi’s anger faded away just as quick as it came and he stared into my wide eyes for a few seconds before speaking. “…So it’s a guy… You’re… gay?”

“I’m not gay, I swing both ways.” 

He looked at me with a calm expression of understanding. “I see, that’s why you didn’t want to tell me right away. Usually you gush to me about you love interests so much I want to glue your mouth shut. So who’s the lucky guy?”

I looked away and mumbled the answer. “…”

“What was that?” Iwaizumi leaned in closer to hear me.

A little louder this time I said, “Hinata Shouyou…”

“Hinata…Shou..you...” Iwaizumi leaned back, trying to figure something out. “Ah! Karasuno’s number ten.”

“Yeah.” 

“Really, wow, that’s just, um… How’d you even talk to him? Isn’t he scared of you?” Iwaizumi looked at me.

“Well I saw him at the park we used to go to trying to play volleyball by himself, so I offered to toss to him. We spent the weekend hanging out and I’m going to his house this weekend.” 

Iwaizumi roughly placed his hand on my shoulder. “Well don’t do anything stupid. If you really like this kid, try not to make an ass of yourself, ok?”

I gasped, holding a hand to my heart. “What makes you think I’m going to make an ass of myself, Iwa-chan!”

“Because you have a track record, Assikawa.” Iwaizumi stood up and held his hand out for me to take.

“Iwa-chan is so rude.” I faked a pout and grabbed his hand so he could help me up.

“I know, I know. Iwa-chan is just the meanest!” He said in an awful imitation of my voice and I busted out laughing.  
His face turned red, but he too laughed along with me. “Come on, let’s get back to class before we’re late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's master plan  
> Cheating on your senpai!?  
> It's cool I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! lol sorry guys ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)

Monday had gone by rather uneventfully, but at least I had practice to look forward to. Seijou didn’t have practices on Mondays, so I knew Oikawa would be available to talk to tonight and I couldn’t wait. Oikawa and I worked hard on my jump serve over the weekend and while I’m no where near his level, I still felt like I was good enough at it to shock my teammates today. I pulled out my phone to text Oikawa my master plan to surprise everyone and saw that he’d already messaged me.

Oikawa Tooru: I’m so sad there is no practice today  (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

Oikawa Tooru: How was your day Shou-chan? (･ω<) ♥

Hinata: Great! I’m ready to put my master plan into action! 

Oikawa Tooru: Ooh? (°◡° )

Hinata: I’m going to show everyone that I can do a jump serve, they’re going to be so amazed! Of course It won’t be as cool as when you do it …

Oikawa Tooru: Oh Shou-chan, they’ll be so surprised! Before I took you under my wing, your serves were absolutely horrendous! But look at you now! Amazing! ＼(＾▽＾)／

Oikawa Tooru: You can do it Shou-chan! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

Oikawa Tooru: Will you film it for me? ( ❛ᴗ❛ )

Hinata: Thanks Tooru-kun! I’ll try my best!

I put my phone away as I approached the gymnasium. When I got inside everyone else was there already warming up for practice. I panicked thinking I was late so I whipped my head towards the clock and sighed in relief. There was still 10min left before practice officially started so I wasn’t late. I sat my bag down on the bench, pulled out my phone and walked over toward Takeda sensei.

“Excuse me Sensei.” He turned to me with a gasp, startled out of whatever he was thinking about. I held out my phone for him and he slowly took it from my hands all the while staring at me with a questioning gaze. “When I serve, will you film it for me?”

He smiled in understanding. “Of course Hinata-san!”

“Thank you, sensei!” I bowed respectively and turned to run out on the court to warm up. After a few minutes Coach Ukai came in and our practice began.

_____________________________________________________

It was nearing the end of practice and we haven’t practiced serves at all yet. I sighed, disappointed. I really want to show everybody my jump serve.  
“Alright everyone! Last 15 minutes we’ll be practicing serving. Kageyama you’re up first!” Ukai yelled.

Yes! Serves!

“Why are you so happy?” Tsukishima sneered down at me. “You suck at serving.” 

“I’ve been practicing!” I snapped. “My serve is waaay better now than yours ever will be”

He laughed and Sugawara chimed in. “It’s great you’ve been practicing! I can’t wait to see it Hinata!”

He smiled at me and Tsukishima snorted.

“Hinata! You’re up!” Ukai yelled and I jumped.

“Y-YES!” I ran out on the court and grabbed a ball. I saw Takeda sensei fumble with my phone for a few seconds before it looked like he was finally recording. I got into position and all at once remembered everything Oikawa had taught me over the weekend. I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding and began the serve.

“If you flick your wrist when tossing the ball, it spins and it becomes easier to hit.”

Oikawa’s voice rang in my head as I tossed the ball up into the air and ran up to the line.

_“Is he going to try and do a jump serve?” ___

__I leapt up high into the air, my eyes on the ball. My arm came forward, successfully connecting my hand with the ball with a loud smack and sending it flying over the net and landing harshly on the floor. The gym was silent as the ball bounced a few times before rolling to a stop._ _

__I panted, looking at my teammates shocked faces. Sugawara was the first to compose himself and his smile grew. “Hinata that was incredible! Good job!”_ _

__Nishinoya fell to his knees and Tanaka followed suit. “Shouyou, you’ve found another senpai haven’t you. You’re cheating on us with another volleyball senpai, how could you!?”_ _

__Daichi smacked the back of their heads. “What are you two going on about? Nothing you just said made any sense. Hinata, where did you learn to serve like that?”_ _

__“Uhhh…” I gaped. I didn’t want to tell them that Oikawa-san was helping me, but a part of me wanted them to know. “The internet?”_ _

__Just then I heard my phone ring out and everyone turned to look at Takeda sensei who still held it in his hands. “Um, Hinata someone is calling you. Somebody named Oikawa Tooru?”_ _

__A few people gasped and Kageyama piped in for the first time. “Oi, Hinata.”_ _

__I looked sheepishly at Kageyama who had a neutral expression on his face that was growing angrier by the second. “Oikawa-san taught you that serve, didn’t he?”_ _

__Nishinoya and Tanaka both let out scandalized gasps of horror._ _

__I tried to sound confident. “So what if he did? Oikawa-san is a great at serving, why wouldn’t I want to learn from him. He’s also a great setter, maybe if you’re nice he’ll help you to become a decent one.”_ _

__Kageyama was seething by this point. I gulped, since when did I become this brave?_ _

__For the first time since this whole thing went down, Coach Ukai spoke up. “Alright everybody practice is over, Hinata come here, everybody else change and go home!”_ _

__Everybody began to leave. Tanaka had to drag Kageyama out, and Sugawara stayed behind to take down the net and help Shimizu and Yachi clean up. Daichi-san made his way over to where Coach Ukai, Takeda sensei, and I were all standing. I looked at the ground to avoid the surely upset looks on their faces._ _

__“Hinata, you’re not in trouble.” Coach Ukai sighed. “Although you should probably apologize to Kageyama for what you said to him just now.’_ _

__I looked up. “If I’m not in trouble then why did you want to see me?”_ _

__“Well, first off, why is Oikawa helping you?” Daichi answered for our coach. “And secondly why did you go to him for help? Sure we can’t serve like him, but anyone would have been willing to help you.”_ _

__“I don’t really know why he’s helping me and I didn’t ask him to.” I clarified and before they could say anything I continued. “I went to visit my grandma over the weekend and I was practicing in the park, trying to toss and spike all by myself when Oikawa showed up and offered to help me. Then the next day I was trying to do a jump serve when he saw me again and offered to help.”_ _

__“That’s very… generous of him.” Daichi spoke. “Just be careful, Hinata”_ _

__Daichi turned at walked away, presumably to go find Sugawara._ _

__“Well that’s all I wanted to know, it’s not really our business, but it’s confusing why Oikawa would help you like that, but I guess it’s wrong to assume badly of someone I don’t know. Good work today, Hinata.” Ukai gave a firm pat on my back and walked over to Shimizu. Takeda sensei handed me my phone and joined him._ _

__I headed out of the gym. I wasn’t even going to bother with changing, I just wanted to go straight home and recall the event to Tooru. Right as I approached the gate of the school, I noticed Kageyama standing there waiting for me. Before he could speak, I apologized. “Kageyama, I’m sorry for insulting you earlier.”_ _

__“Tch.” He looked away from me. “It’s fine, I guess. We insult each other all the time anyway. Let’s go”_ _

__Our walk home was silent that evening, the only sounds being our feet against the ground._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been a while, ya know, since I updated this story, I'd like to apologize for any inconsistencies or if the writing seems different. I did re-read the previous chapters before I wrote this one and I used them as references throughout writing it so maybe it's ok, in that case, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. He thinks I'm cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is finally going to Hinata's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an excuse other than I'm an actual dumpster fire of a person. Rest assured I am determined to finish this fic.

Friday had finally come and I could finally see Shouyou again. Our practice had just ended and I was waiting for Iwa-chan to finish up so that we could walk together to the train station. There was no practice this Saturday so Shou-chan and I made plans for me to stay with him until Sunday when I’d have to return for practice. Looking up, I notice Iwa-chan coming out of the gym and he smiles at me.

“You ready?” He asked. 

“Yep!” I grinned.

We walked in comfortable silence until we came to the train station. It wasn’t going to be very long before I was watching The X-Files with my hopefully soon to be boyfriend. What if we kiss? That’d be nice. It’s been a while since I’ve kissed anyone. Actually, it’s been a while since I’ve done _anything_ with anyone. Not that I’ve done anything more than a few passionate make-out sessions, and I’m definitely getting ahead of myself. Although, Shouyou _did_ say his parents were away this weekend on some sort of romantic getaway, but his little sister would be there. He was allowed to have a friend stay over this weekend as compensation for having to watch her. 

I was broken from thoughts by a punch in the arm.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking about, Shittykawa, but you better stop because I am not coming to get you if he kicks you out of his house tonight.” 

Warmth crept up face as my cheeks reddened. “I don’t know what you think I was thinking, but I wasn’t thinking it!”

“Just shut up and go, you’re going to miss the train, dumbass.” 

I waved to Iwa-chan as he walked away with his middle finger held up. He’s always so expressive. Sighing, I made my way onto the train and took my seat. Only a few other people were occupying the car I was in.

I spent most of my time looking out the window on my short train ride. When I got off, the sun was just beginning to set and I started my trek to Shouyou’s school. His practice runs late on Fridays so he asked me to meet him at his school and we’d walk to his home after. His teammates are already aware of our friendship, he had called me Monday evening after his practice and told me what had happened. 

______________________________________________________________________

_“Hello, this is Oi- “_

_“Tooru-kun, can I transfer to your school?”_

_“Huh? Why do you wan-“_

_“I showed everyone my jump serve and Nishinoya and Tanaka-senpai accused me of cheating on them with another senpai which is weird because it’s normal to have multiple senpai so I think it’s impossible to cheat on your senpai, right?”  
“Yeah, I don’t thin-“_

_“But then everyone else was curious as to where I learned how to do that serve so well and I said the internet because I wasn’t sure how they’d react to knowing that you taught me, but of course you had to call me right then!”_

_“Sorry, Shou-chan. I butt dia-“_

_“Boy was Kageyama upset! Don’t worry I defended you, you should have seen me, I bet I looked super cool telling Kageyama he should ask you for help so that he could be a decent setter. I did apologize to him for that though, it was a little mean of me. Anyway, everyone knows we’re friends now._

_“Are you finished?” I laughed._

_“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to assault you with my story just now.”_

_“It’s fine. Aside from Tobio and your weird senpai, everyone else seems to have taken your scandal quite well.”_

_“Well, actually, the others think you’re up to something. They don’t know why you helped me.”_

_“Your teammates sound like Iwa-chan, he always thinks I’m up to something!”_

_“Actually, I was wondering…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Why are you helping me?”_

_I paused, I couldn’t tell him it was because I had a crush on him, but I can’t say anything either in case he starts to think I am up to something nefarious._

_“You caught me. This is all a part of my top secret plan to steal you away from Tobio and the rest of your teammates! I figured if I could take you under my wing, you’d leave them behind and join me and my team!”_

_The other line was filled with laughter._

_“And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn’t for your meddling friends!”_

______________________________________________________________________

We had spent the next hour after that talking on the phone, laughing about silly things that had happened at school or practices. 

Before I knew it I had made it to the gates of Karasuno school and checked the time on my phone. I had managed to arrive a few minutes after he said his practice would end so I decided to make my way to the school gym. As I walked up, I saw Shouyou talking to some of his teammates and called out to him, waving.

“Hi, Shou-chan!” I threw on my biggest smile that made all the girls at school swoon hoping it’d have the same effect on him. I couldn’t tell if it did because as soon as I dropped my hand, two strange boys had appeared in front of me with a mix of anger and hurt written on their faces. The first boy was shorter than Shouyou, with wild hair styled upwards probably in some sort of attempt to appear taller. I recognized him as the team’s libero. The second guy, one of the team’s wing spikers, had a shaved head and an almost comically scary face, making him look kind of like a delinquent. 

“You think you can just kouhai-nap Hinata over there?” Baldy got in my face and I took a step back only to have the short one in my face this time. 

Well, more like my chest.

“Yeah he already has two great senpai right here, he doesn’t need you!” 

“Umm” Speechless, I stood locked in place and looked towards Shouyou for any sort of help. However, Karasuno’s team captain, Sawamura-san appeared behind the two weirdos and smacked them on the backs of their heads.

“Would you two stop it.” Sawamura sounded exasperated as the aforementioned turned towards their captain and mumbled out some apologies before slinking away.

“I’m sorry about them, they can be a bit… much.” He sighed.

Laughing, I dismissed his apology. “It’s fine, It’s probably just the universe’s way of paying me back for all the crap my friend has to put up with when I’m around.” I moved my gaze towards Shouyou. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah! Thanks for meeting me at my school.” He paused. “…and sorry about my senpai over there.”

His senpai perked up at the sound of the word. “It was no problem and there’s no need to apologize, again I probably deserve it.” I laughed

“I’m leaving now! Bye, everyone!” Shouyou waved at his teammates and they responded with waves and valedictions of their own. 

Shouyou told me about his practice as we approached the school’s entrance. We were greeted by none other than Tobio-chan when we got there. 

“Took you long enough.” Tobio scoffed as he joined us.

“I didn’t think you’d be walking home with me today,” Shouyou replied, sounding a bit displeased by our new walking companion.

“Why wouldn’t I? We always walk part of the way together after practice.” Tobio began walking away before turning back to look at us. “You coming or what?”

The walk to Shouyou’s house started off in uncomfortable silence, broken only by my failed attempts at conversation with him. He seemed bothered by Tobio’s presence. Sighing, I decided to try talking to my kouhai from middle school. 

“Tobio-chan, have you gotten any better since I last saw you?” I leered, plastering on a disgustingly sweet smile that would surely earn me a hit from my brute of a friend, Iwa-chan. This seemed to be the right thing to do because Shouyou was snickering into his hand and Tobio was getting a bit riled up. 

“Better than you!” Tobio fumed, redirecting his attention towards Shouyou. “Don’t laugh at that, dumbass!”

They continued their good-natured bickering, with me chiming in every so often, until it was time for Tobio to split and continue his trek home. I was glad that I could ease the tension between them. I know that even though they aren’t the best of friends like me and Iwa-chan, they were still a team and had a certain level of respect and value for each other. I couldn’t let them fall apart, not when they are about to be going up against some incredibly strong teams. Even though I was still upset over my team’s loss to Shiratorizawa and a bit bitter at Karasuno’s win against them, it wouldn’t do me any good to sabotage Karasuno’s chances of winning. A part of me does want them to win. If anything, I know it’d make Shouyou extremely happy and I could deal with living vicariously through his happiness.

“We’re here.” Shouyou opened the gate and we walked up to the front door. He unlocked the door and ushered me inside, calling out “I’m home!”

We took our shoes off and the sound of little feet could be heard coming closer and suddenly a little girl was standing in front of us. She looked just like Shouyou.

“Welcome home, big brother!” She beamed at her brother and then looked at me, curiosity shining in her large brown eyes. “Is this the cute boy you were talking about all week?”  
All the blood rushed to Shouyou’s face, and I could guess my face probably looked similar.

“You think I’m cute, Shou-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad Oikawa could receive confirmation that yes, he is in fact cute. (not that he needed to be told)  
> Did you like it?  
> Wanna yell at me for taking a year to update?

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh! Will Hinata hit up Oikawa on his cell???? He will if I have anything to say about it!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Let me know! I will be continuing this.


End file.
